Just a Dream
by XD Mini Minna XD
Summary: Edward & Bella live in 1918 Edward doesn't get the flu and leaves to go fight in WWI leaving Bella in Chicago. While there he is changed by a vampire. Bella falls victim to the Spanish Influenza and is changed by Carlisle. What could possibly happen to bring them back together? R&R inspired by the song 'Just a Dream' by Carrie Underwood
1. Chapter 1  Romeo and Juliet

**Hi guys, **

**I just had this thought the other day and i wanted to run it by u guys. If you dont like it i wont post more of it, if you **_**do **_**leave me a reply by hitting the little green button at the bottom :D **

**if you do like it and say so i will work hard to get the next chapter up sooner.**

**XOXOXOX**

**Minna**

**Prologue **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Why did it have to end like this? Edward was lying in a coffin, six feet below the church yard; and me lying here in this hospital bed.

I'd always thought that I'd die with gray hair and hugging one of my grandchildren. But, here I was, coughing on one of my last lungfuls of air at the tender age of seventeen, dying from the same illness that had claimed hundreds of lives already - including my parents'.

As I chocked, a blond haired doctor came into the ward. From what I could tell through my fever-induced haze, he was handsome. He walked down to the end of the ward, towards my bed.

He looked as if he could have been an angel, possibly the angel God had sent down to retrieve my soul, but something in his face made me think of something else, something I just couldn't put my finger on.

He sat down on the empty bed next to mine.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked in a hesitant voice. "I am going to try to save you.. Would you like that?"

"Yes," I managed to croak. My whole body ached from the cursed disease. at this moment I would do anything just to get away from it.

The doctor nodded solemnly, and bent his head towards mine.

"I am sorry about this," he said, before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh at the base of my neck.

I screamed as fire licked its way along my body.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Romeo and Juliet **

**Bella's P.O.V. **

It was at a dinner party that I met my Romeo.

Mr. and Mrs. Masen were throwing yet another party. Mrs. Masen wanted her son, Edward, to get married and settle down before he got too carried away with his dreams of a soldier's glory. He was almost old enough for the draft.

It wasn't that he didn't have anyone who would take him. Far from it, in fact. Edward Masen was one of the most eligible bachelors in all of Chicago. He had it all, charm, talent, money, but what set him on top, were his looks. He was very handsome- or so I was told. I'd never met the man before that night, my friend, Molly, told me all about him the day after she'd gone to one of the Masen's dinner parties.

My parents had brought me with them to see if I could catch the eye of someone here. I had just turned seventeen, and in this day and age, it wasn't uncommon for girls to get married this young. My mother wanted me to marry someone with money, and my father wanted me to marry a good man. They both seemed to think that he would be at this party tonight.

So that is how I came to be here, in the Masen's grand penthouse apartment, wandering about and not minding where I was going.

I began to make my way to the refreshment table when I was knocked over by someone rushing past me.

I'd closed my eyes, braced for impact with the marble floor, when two strong hands caught me around the waist, lifting me, effortlessly, back onto my feet.

I looked up to thank my savior when my eyes met a jade green pair that seemed to hold endless depth.

"I-I." Wow, I thought, angry with my reaction to this man's eyes. Very articulate, Bella.

"Edward Masen," the man with the green eyes said, raising my hand to his lips. "At your service."

I ducked my head, a blush staining my cheeks a dark red. "Bella Swan."

"Well, Ms. Bella, would you care to dance?" he asked holding a hand out to me.

I took it without thinking, with out even stopping to mention that I couldn't dance to save my life.

"So," He began as the band struck up a slow waltz. "Who are you with on this fine evening?"

"My parents brought me with them," I said, wondering if he could feel the zing that passed through my body at his touch.

We talked all through this dance and the next, ignoring the change in tempo. Amazingly, I didn't trip over my feet once the entire time.

I caught glimpses of my parents and Edward's watching us as we danced through the crowd of people.

After a few songs, we went out onto the balcony.

The view of Lake Michigan was amazing. The shore line was rippled with the distorted reflections of the street lamps. Farther out, the lights of a dinner boat glimmered in the blackness.

It was a chilly January evening. I blushed when Edward took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

He smiled and leaned against the railing, his eyes trained on my face instead of the magnificent view in front of us.

"What?" I asked after a few minutes of feeling his gaze on me.

Edward blinked and turned his head away slightly. "Nothing."

"Isabella?" a voice called from inside. "Isabella, where are you?"

I rolled my eyes at my mother's tone. I sighed, not wanting to leave.

"I should go," I said, shrugging out of Edward's jacket.

"Will I see you again?" His question sounded as if he was holding on to some desperate hope.

I blushed. "I hope so," I mumbled, before walking back inside to the dissipating party.

Just as I reached the door, I looked back to where Edward stood. The look on his face made me blush hard enough that I could've sworn he felt the heat from where he was standing.

I stepped through the doors and very nearly tripped over my dad.

"Ready to go, Bella?" he asked, setting me back on my feet.

I nodded.

He led me through the remaining guests towards the staircase.

Mom was waiting for us at the bottom, talking animatedly to Mr. and Mrs. Masen.

"Ah, there they are," she said as we approached.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, Ed," Dad said, shaking Mr. Masen's hand.

"Maybe we should do it again, sometime soon," Mrs. Masen said, her green-eyed gaze, so much like Edward's, focused on me.

"I had a lovely evening," I said politely, ignoring her staring.

"Well, goodnight, Elizabeth," Mom said, pulling Mrs. Masen in for a hug.

I pulled my coat around my shoulders, and followed them out the door.

"Well, I think that went rather well," Mom said conversationally as she slid her arm through mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

She shared a conspiratorial glance with my father, but said nothing.

We walked down Michigan Avenue in silence.

I loved this city. Everything from the hustle and bustle of Michigan Ave. to the calm serenity of the beaches scattered along the lakeshore, to the laughter of the children at the many playgrounds scattered through every neighborhood. This was my city, my home.

By the time we'd reached our house, it was nearing two o'clock in the morning. I'd really lost track of time at the party.

I went up to my room, lying down on the bed without getting undressed or taking off my shoes.

I couldn't get Edward out of my head. The way he looked at me, the way he seemed to care about everything I'd said, unlike some of the suitors I'd met in the past.

He had the most mesmerizing eyes. They looked as if they'd been crafted from the most flawless emeralds. He seemed to be looking down into my soul, seeing me for what I really was, not the polite façade I put on in company.

I couldn't help but think that there was something about him that drew me in. Molly had at least one thing right about him; he was a very good dancer.

XXX

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of blueberry muffins baking in the kitchen.

I put on my robe and made my way down the stairs.

"Morning, Princess," said Dad as he took another muffin from the plate.

I smiled sleepily at him, walking over to the stove where a pot of warmed milk awaited me.

The rest of the day passed by in the same manner. Very quiet, and very peaceful.

I went back up to my room, thinking about trying to fall back into dreamland, where I could see Edward again.

XXX

Edward's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep the night after the party. Bella kept popping up in my thoughts.

I couldn't help it. She was beautiful and mysterious. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed, the way her hair shimmered with crystal pins in the light.

I loved the way she blushed - which seemed to be quite often - it made her look, if anything, even more angelic.

When we danced, she seemed unsure, like she was expecting to trip over her own feet.

But the thing about her that intrigued me, more than anything, were her eyes.

They were a dark, rich brown, like melted chocolate. When I looked into them, I felt as if the world around me had stopped.

I had the funny feeling that I was falling for this girl. It was ridiculous. I'd only met her twelve hours ago, and yet... I couldn't help wondering if she was thinking of me at this moment.

Dad said that when he met Mom, he had fallen in love with her at that exact moment. Was that what'd happened to me? Would I be able to woo Bella the way my father did my mother?

**XXXXXXX**

**/|REVIEW|\**


	2. Chapter 2 Love in the Arts

**i m sooooooo sorry that this took so long to publish Please dont hate me **

**I own nothing, i just like playing with Stephenie Meyer'd toys**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 2 – Love in the Arts**

**Edward's P.O.V.  
**  
Over the next few weeks, I did everything I could to catch a glimpse of Bella.

I was overly grateful that Mr. Swan was a business partner of my father's; it gave me a legitimate reason to run over to their home.

Bella was there every time. I'd begun to wonder if she felt something for me, too.

It had been two weeks of this before I'd plucked up enough courage to ask her parents for permission to court her. I'd been even more surprised when Mr. Swan had agreed to me without batting an eyelash. It was as if he'd been expecting me to do so for some time.

I asked if I could take Bella out to dinner one evening.

That night I went home in a joyous mood. Bella would be going out to dinner with me. _Me._ Out of all the other men who'd undoubtedly come to win over her affections, I was the one to be chosen.

I knew that my parents realized that something was different about me, something happier. I told them about asking her parents of course. They were ecstatic to hear that she'd accepted.

So that was how I ended up in her parlor, waiting for Bella to come down from her room.

I swallowed as Mr. Swan watched me with hawk-like eyes.

"Listen here, Son," he began, startling me with the term. "If I hear one thing from Bella about how you mistreated her… you will have Hell to pay."

I looked up at him, wide-eyed, and nodded. "I understand, Sir," I said, quietly.

A minute later there was a knock on the parlor door and in walked Mrs. Swan with Bella following behind.

My breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of her.

Bella was wearing a dress made of some soft, floating material in a dark blue color. The fabric hung loosely on her slender body, ending in ruffled layers around her calves. Her hair was swept up in a bun and decorated with pearls.

I strode forward and lifted her gloved hand to press it to my lips, causing a beautiful blush to rise on her cheeks.

"Hello, Bella," I said, ignoring her mother's giggle. "You look exquisite tonight."

Her cheeks darkened even more. "Thank you, Edward," she murmured.

"Shall we go then?" I asked, dropping her hand and instantly missing the contact.

She nodded and led the way towards the front door, grabbing her coat off the stand.

We bid goodbye to her parents, and walked out to the Model T my dad had bought for the family.

I cranked the engine and ran around to the driver's side, hopping in and pulling away from the curb.

We drove in companionable silence to the Art Institute. There was a new exhibit there and I thought it would be interesting to see. Of course, I didn't really care where we were going as long as I was with Bella.

We pulled up to a parking place around the corner from the grand building.

I opened Bella's door for her as any gentleman would do and we walked past the giant copper lions statues, towards the entrance.

I took her coat and hung it, along with my own in the coat closet, before going back to where she waited, extending an arm out to her. "Shall we?"

She smiled and wrapped her hand around my elbow.

I led her up the marble stairs, opening the door of the gallery for her.

Inside we were greeted by the gray hues of the new Caillebotte hanging on the wall.

Bella smiled and led the way towards it, taking in the image of people walking down a rainy Parisian drive.

"I've always misunderstood artists and their work. When I see something like this it makes me curious as to why they painted what they did." The way that Bella talked, it seemed as if she were genuinely curious about it. She didn't make idle chatter to cover a silence; she just spoke her mind.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe he was just struck by the moment in front of him." I didn't really understand art either, but I knew that that was a poor answer. "But maybe he was trying to send a message."

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"Yes."

And so we went on from there, talking it in turns to talk about the different pieces of art in front of us.

We dined at the restaurant inside the museum, still arguing comfortably about this and that.

By the time we had enough of the museum it was dark outside, the streetlamps were lit.

I drove with ease through the cars and carriages on the street.

Bella was looking out of the window at the passing scenery, admiring the shimmering lake as we passed by.

I took my time bring Bella back to her house. I didn't want to let her go just yet.

All too soon, however, I pulled up to her house.

I stepped out of the car and hurried around to open Bella's door, offering my hand.

"Thank you, Edward," she said turning to face me when we reached the front step. "I had fun tonight."

"Me, too," I said, somewhat lamely.

Before I could say anything else, Bella leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Edward," she said, before closing the front door behind her quickly, her face coloring.

I smiled slowly, reaching up to where her delicate lips had touched me.

"Goodnight, Bella," I whispered to the closed door.

The smile plastered on my face seemed to be stuck as I walked back to the car and heading home.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

After I'd kissed Edward, I chickened out, slamming the door in his face.

I looked through the peephole to see a grinning Edward. He was just standing there, one hand on his cheek, grinning like he didn't have a care in the world.

After a minute or so, I saw him say something, before turning around and heading back to his car.

Once he was out of sight I turned around, hanging my coat up on the hook next to the door before walking up to my room.

"So what have you been up too?" a voice asked out of the darkness of the hallway. Mama, stepped forward smiling as if she knew exactly what had happened tonight.

"Nothing much," I said opening my door and entering my room.

"For some reason, I don't believe you," she said following me inside. "You wouldn't have that goofy grin on your face if 'nothing' had happened."

I walked over to my vanity table and began taking the pins out of my long, brown hair. Mama always made me pull it up in company because I wouldn't let her cut it. I liked it long.

I sighed. "Well, Edward took me to the new exhibit at the Art Institute." With that I began to relate the events of the evening to my mother.

When I finished talking, she smiled. "That's good…" she trailed off. It seemed like she was talking more to herself than to me. "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts," she said as she left the room.

I brushed through my now pin-free hair once more and began getting ready for bed, all the time thinking about Edward.

I couldn't explain why, but I missed him. It was completely illogical seeing as I had just spent an entire night in his company, but it was true. I felt like something was missing when he was gone.

I couldn't explain, either, the jolting feeling I had whenever I touched him, especially when I kissed him.

I sighed as I lay down beneath the heap of blankets on my bed. I had the feeling that I was falling in love with Edward.

I fell asleep thinking about what these feelings stirring in my chest could mean.

**Please review**

**i know this is a little bit of a filler chapter, but i need to set the stage before we get to the exciting parts**

**oxoxoxox**

**Minna**

**\|| REVIEW||/**


	3. Chapter 3 Salt Creek

**hey guys... here is chapter 3, it is a bit of bxe fluff **

**hope you enjoy the next chapter will be up soon **

**I M CRAZY AND OWN EVERYTHIGN FLSDJFLASDJFLSDKFJALS no not really get it in your head. no one one here owns this book but we all wish we did :D:D:D:D**

**Chapter 3 – Salt Creek**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Edward had a wonderful personage. Every time I saw him, he would make a point to tell me how wonderful I was, even if I didn't feel that way. He made me feel better about my usual appearance, and he never seemed to care if my hair would slip a little from its bun. I didn't know my exact feelings for him, but I knew that I looked forward to each of his visits.

About two weeks into April, Edward took me for a drive. We drove and drove until we passed the edges of the city, driving around the little suburbs surrounding the city. Eventually we ended up in on a wooded stretch of road. Edward pulled the car to a stop behind some trees.

"Come for a walk with me?" he asked, turning off his engine and coming around to open my door.

I nodded, taking his hand as I got out of the passenger's seat.

Edward led me down a path, passing through the waist high Prairie grass arm in arm. I could hear birds singing as they basked in the sun and a river trickling past us.

We walked through another clump of trees and I found myself standing at the edge of a creek.

I stopped for a minute, watching the water gurgle past the rocks in front of me.

Unwinding my hand from Edward's, I bent down and unlaced my shoes.

"Come on, Edward," I said, walking in calf-deep. "It's nice."

Edward smiled and took off his shoes and his jacket, leaving them on a log next to where I'd placed mine.

I wadded deeper into the chilled water, soaking the bottom of my dress.

Just my luck, the next step I took sent me flailing into the water.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout, but he was too far away to catch me this time, and I landed with a _splat_ in the creek.

The current wasn't strong, and I was able to sit up fairly easily.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked from right next to me.

I smiled up at him. "Don't you know me well enough yet?" I asked, but before he could answer I reached down and splashed water up at him, hitting him squarely in the chest.

I laughed at his expression as I hurriedly stumbled through the water to the shore. But, before I'd made it more than two feet, I felt two warm hands wrap around my waist. Still laughing, I thrashed in his grip as Edward tugged me deeper into the current.

"What are you doing!" I shrieked, laughing as I felt myself lifted higher into the air.

I felt his warm breath close to my ear. "That wasn't very nice, Bella." With that said, he promptly sat down in the water, pulling me down with him.

I twisted and thrashed, finally breaking free of his hold.

As I surfaced, I heard laughing coming from somewhere above me.

"That wasn't funny," I said, pushing wet strands of hair out of my eyes. Edward just kept laughing. My eyes narrowed as I wadded closer to him, and, putting my hands on his chest, pushed with all my strength.

On the positive side: Edward did fall back into the creek. On the negative: he caught my hands and pulled me down with him. I landed on his chest in the shallow water before Edward pulled me up into a sitting position.

I looked up to see his grinning face not six inches away from mine.

"I didn't realize you were that strong," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

"Well, I can be when I want to," I responded a little coyly, watching his eyes drop down to my lips for a moment before glancing back up at my eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" he whispered, more to himself than to me, leaning in close to me, our faces only centimeters apart.

I smiled and closed my eyes as he closed the gap between us.

I gasped as his lips met mine. The electricity that ran through my veins when ever he touched me was nothing to the wild fire engulfing my body. There was passion in the kiss, but also tenderness; longing, but also love.

As he broke away from me, I gasped, not realizing that my heart was going a mile a minute. I looked up into his eyes, not understanding the wild emotions that played across them.

"I love you, Bella," he said, leaning up to kiss my forehead.

My heart stuttered in my chest. _He loved me? Edward Masen loves me?_ "I- I love you, too," I managed, finally coming to terms with the emotion that had been plaguing me all week.

Edward pulled back. "Don't say that just because I did. I didn't want to pressure you. I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

I looked at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Edward. Don't doubt that."

I was rewarded with his crooked smile as he gave me another kiss, this time shorter than the previous.

XxXxXxX

After that we got out of the creek, which Edward told me was called Salt Creek, and milled about in a grassy patch of the woods, drying off in the sun.

My hair, now loose and free of pins, swirled around me in a gentle breeze as I lay with my head on Edward knees.

He seemed to like it out. He kept running his fingers through it, starting close to my face and trailing down to play with the ends.

We sat in silence, just enjoying the other's company.

"So beautiful," I heard Edward murmur as the sun broke out from behind a cloud.

I blushed. I'd gotten that compliment from a few people, mainly my parents, but with Edward it was different.

"I'm hardly beautiful," I said, looking away from him.

Edward chuckled, gently, turning my face to look up at him. "Bella," he said seriously. "You put Botticelli's angels to shame."

At this I turned beet red and hid my face in my hands.

I felt him pry my hands back, and kiss me on the forehead again. "You don't see yourself clearly," I heard him whisper against my skin.

I looked up at him, "I'm not the one who's biased," I said, a little sarcastically.

Edward chuckled and we fell back into silence once more. I closed my eyes reveling in the feeling of Edward's fingers trailing random patterns on the skin of my forearm.

XxXxXxX

The next thing I knew, I was being set down in the seat of Edward's car.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, straightening up. "Did I wake you?"

I shook my head, glancing at the setting sun through the front window of the car. "You should have woken me sooner," I said, realizing that he must have carried me all the way from where we had been resting.

He rolled his eyes, smiling as he went to start the car.

By the time Edward had climbed into the driver's seat, the last rays of sunlight were leaving the evening sky.

Edward took my hand on the seat, driving with his other. I smiled and scooted over, so as to lay my head on his shoulder.

All too soon, we arrived at my house.

"Well," I said, sliding back across the seat to climb out my door.

Edward was up in a flash, walking around to the passenger side door, and extending an arm out to me.

I giggled under my breath as I took his proffered hand and letting him help me down from the car.

Walking with Edward to the front steps of my house, I turned to him. "When will I see you again?" I asked, not bothering to hide the longing from him.

"Is it alright if I come again tomorrow?" he inquired smiling down at me.

"Yes."

"Then, tomorrow it is," he said, pulling my hand up to kiss the knuckles. "Goodnight, Love."

I blushed. "Good night, Edward," I mumbled before turning to go.

I glanced back as I closed the door to see Edward staring at me, a soft smile playing across his lips.

I blushed harder, and closed the door.

Sighing, I took off my shawl, realizing only now that Mama would have a fit about my hair being out of its bun. I decided to skip that particular conversation as I snuck up to my bedroom. It had been the most perfect day of my life and I didn't want her to ruin it with such a trifling detail as my hair.

**Edward's P.O.V. **

I couldn't believe what had happened today.

It had started out like every other day this week, going over to Bella's house, stealing her away from the house and taking her someplace special. But, today, everything changed.

The way I felt as I kissed Bella, when she'd said she loved me back, when she fell asleep in my lap; it was safe to say that I was walking on air. I pulled up to the parking spot for my apartment, thinking of those stolen kisses.

When I walked in, Mother was in sitting on the steps to the upstairs.

"Hello, Edward," she said pleasantly, getting up from her seat on the bottom stair. "What have you been up to?" she asked, watching the expression playing across my face.

"Nothing much," I said, taking my time hanging my coat up in the closet, just to spite her.

"Did you tell her?" she asked, but, as I turned around, she answered it herself. "Yes, you did, you did," she said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "And what did she say?"

I chuckled quietly, and tried to walk past her up the stairs.

"I'm not finished with you, young man," she said almost menacingly, blocking my way.

I paused. "What is it?"

"What did she say?"

"She said that she loves me, too."

I watched her eyes light up, and she threw her arms around my neck. "Edward, that's incredible," she squealed into my ear, almost throttling me.

I chuckled hugging her back.

After a moment, she let me go. "Goodnight, Edward," she said, leaving me at the bottom of the steps.

I went up to my bedroom. Kicking off my shoes, I lay down on top of the bedclothes, Bella's perfect face dancing behind my eyelids. She was the only thing I thought about anymore.

I thought back to when we were lying in the sun.

_XXX Flashback XXX_

Bella's hair was loose; the pins having come out in the creek.

I ran my fingers through the dark tresses, lingering slightly by her cheek then trailing down to twirl the ends through my fingers.

"So beautiful," I couldn't help thinking.

I must've said that out loud, because Bella responded to it. "I'm hardly beautiful," she said, turning her face away from me.

Now, I couldn't have that. Reaching to catch her chin, I gently turned her so as to look back into her brown eyes.

"Bella," I said, solemnly. I wanted to get it through her head, the image of her that she saw was completely wrong. "You put Botticelli's angels to shame."

Blood rose to her cheeks as she hid her face in her hands. Shaking my head, I leaned and pulled her fingers away, kissing her forehead. "You don't see yourself clearly."

Bella fell silent, looking up at me, a strange expression in her eyes. "I'm not the one who's biased."

I shook my head, letting it go. I would tell her over and over again until she began to believe it herself. 'Beautiful' was almost an insult to her.

I found my fingers tracing random patterns up and down the skin of her forearm. I couldn't understand what she found in me that was worth loving. I had money, yes, but I knew Bella wasn't one to care if the one she cared for was a king or a beggar. I was part of higher society, but then so was she. Whatever it was, what it was I'd done to earn her love, I decided it didn't matter. I loved her, and whatever happened to me, I would always love her.

"…mmm… it's in the book…," Bella said suddenly.

My eyes darted to hers, only to see that they were still closed. "Bella?" I asked, uncertainly.

"… the piano is in the lake…."

This confused me even more. I shook her shoulder a little. "Bella?"

"…don't drink the gravy…."

I chuckled, realizing what was happening. Bella talked in her sleep. I traced my fingers along her jaw bone.

"…love you, Edward…," she mumbled, turning her head into my hand.

My heart soared. I knew she wasn't lying before, but, hearing it again, I couldn't help feeling joyous.

Bella didn't say anything else for the rest of the afternoon.

By and by, I came to notice the sun's position in the sky. Bella would need to get home sooner or later.

I sighed and looked down at the still sleeping Bella. I couldn't disturb her; she was too peaceful to do so.

I moved her head off of my lap and stood up. Stretching a little, I bent down to gather her up in my arms. Bella stirred a little, only enough to wrap her arms around my neck and lay her cheek on my shoulder.

I kissed the top of her head as I began making my way down the short path to where I'd left the car.

It was a beautiful day for this time of year. The birds were out and about, the insects were few and far between, and the flowers were just beginning to poke their colorful buds out of the earth.

Bella didn't move or say anything until I had to shift my grip on her, so as to open the car door.

As she opened her eyes, I apologized. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Bella shook her head, looking out towards the setting sun. "You should've woken me sooner."

I smiled and went around to start the engine.

It was getting dark fast now, and I knew that I had to get her home soon, but I was in no hurry to leave her company.

As I started down the narrow road back to the city, I noticed Bella's hand lying on the seat.

I took it in mine, praying that she wouldn't draw back. I let out a breath when I saw her smile, but I wasn't expecting her to come nearer to me. It seemed almost criminal to feel this good.

_XX End of Flashback XX_

I stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom, Bella's angelic face swimming before my eyes.

She truly was my miracle sent from heaven. I could imaging my life with her in a few years.

"I love you." That's what she'd said to me. I couldn't believe how amazing three little words sounded coming from her lips.

I fell asleep thinking of my Bella, and just how amazing it had been to kiss her.

**so what did you think? **

**did you like it?**

**Salt Creek is a real creek, it runs near my house :D**

**give me some feedback, i need all the inspiration i can get and u people out there are mine **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
